


Неожиданный визит двух старых знакомых

by Nimfadora1973



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimfadora1973/pseuds/Nimfadora1973
Summary: 1994 г., лето. К Нимфадоре на гиппогрифе вдруг заявляются два странных гостя...Нимфадора оптимист по жизни, хоть и разочарована из-за всего, что случилось. А ещё она жуткий рукожоп 😂В фанфике используется текст разных песен битлз - любимой группы Доры в моем хэдканоне ^^Возможно, как-нибудь я прикреплю сюда ссылки, а пока ищите сами в интернете)))Так же опубликовано на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9518894.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. Отъезд Чарли, или Лютый нежданчик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Нимфадора Блэк3 (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0+%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%8D%D0%BA3+%28%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0%29).



Стояло тёплое июньское утро. Нимфадора пребывала в хорошем расположении духа. Ей со своим другом Чарли, недавно приехавшим из командировки, вчера наконец-то удалось свалить на дачу от родителей. Нет, родаков Тонкс, разумеется, любила, но их беспрерывная опека её уже давно задолбала.

Чарли Уизли был другом Нимфадоры ещё со школы. Каждое лето они с ним выбрались на недельку на так называемую «дачу» — в старый летний домик Артура Уизли.

В эту самую недельку ребята могли развлечься по полной. Они ходили в лес или на рыбалку, мастерили или рисовали, просто болтали о чем-то…

К сожалению, у Чарли на его работе в Румынии был невероятно загруженный график, и он редко мог наведаться в Англию. Поэтому каждый год Нимфадора с нетерпением ждала начала лета, чтобы вместе поехать на дачу.

Нимфадора потянулась. Так приятно лежать в тёплой постели, когда мягкое солнце светит через полупрозрачную занавеску, а прохладный ветерок гоняет зелёный листик по деревянным доскам пола.

Тонкс встала с кровати и, подойдя к тумбочке, перевернула лист на календаре.

**_2 ИЮНЯ_ **

Тонкс улыбнулась и прошла к распахнутому рядом с кроватью чемодану. Достав оттуда ярко-фиолетовую, чуть мятую футболку с белой надписью «Yeah, i'm weird»[1], и драные джинсовые шорты, она одела их и прямо босиком вышла из комнаты.

***

Зайдя на кухню, Нимфадора увидела, что Чарли в «позе лотоса» сидит на полу перед старенький камином и разговаривает с кем-то (странно, что там вообще каминная сеть есть). Девушка плюхнулась на стул чуть поодаль от Чарли и стала ждать, пока тот закончит разговор. Уизли же увидел, что она вошла и ждёт его и сказал в камин:

— Мистер Майровски, извините, я сейчас скажу пару слов своей подруге и мы с вами вернёмся к разговору.

— Хорошо, Уизли, — послышался из камина скрипучий голос.

Чарли встал и, отойдя от камина, сказал Нимфадоре:

— Дор, прости, меня вызвали в Россию по работе на несколько дней…

— Блять, — выругалась Нимфадора.

«Мистер Майровски» с некоторой неприязнью взглянул на неё и покачал головой, типа «Господи, и это та самая подруга Уизли?», но Тонкс этого даже не заметила.

— Дор, прости… — начал Чарли, но Нимфадора тут же сорвалась с места и кинулась из кухни.

Из коридора донеслось что-то типа «Да черт! Кто поставил здесь эту треклятую табуретку?!». Чарли вздохнул и сел обратно к камину.

— Извините мистер Майровски, — произнёс он. — Дора обычно другая, просто сейчас она очень расстроена тем, что я уезжаю… — Чарли поймал на себе взгляд мужчины, который не двузначно говорил, чтобы Уизли вернулся к делу. — Ну, так вот… Меня заберут ваши с помощью портала, да?

— Да, Уизли, — кивнул Майровски. — В десять часов.

— О’кей. До свидания, мистер Майровски.

— До свидания, Уизли. — И голова мужчины исчезла в камине.

Чарли встал с пола, вздохнул и отправился на поиски Нимфадоры.

***

Тонкс сидела на крыльце, опустив голову и уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Всё! Весь день испорчен! А может, и завтрашний — тоже.

А она-то так надеялась, что они с Чарли проведут всё время вместе… как лучшие друзья… Сходят на пикник, покупаются в речке, проиграют в бадминтон… Вот же ж глупая!

У него же «рабооооооота»!!!

— Дор, ну ты чего?

Кто-то сел рядом с Нимфадорой на ступеньку крыльца.

Чарли.

Тонкс отвернулась и хмыкнула.

— Ну, не дуйся, Дор, — Чарли положил руку ей на плечо. Сначала она хотела её стряхнуть, чтобы показать, как обижена на Уизли, но потом почему-то передумала.

— Весь отдых летит в тартарары, — всхлипнув, произнесла Тонкс. — А всё из-за этой твоей «рабооооооты». Ты даже не представляешь, как я хотела с тобой провести время, а ты!..

— Дор, ну не строй ты из мухи слона, — хмыкнул Чарли, приобняв Тонкс за плечи. Та слегка фыркнула. — Не на всю же неделю я еду — максимум, на три дня…

— Всё равно — на половину недели. — Нимфадора уже почти не дулась на Чарли, понимая, что виновата-то не парень, а его работа, но всё равно.

— А ты, оказывается, ещё и зануда, Дор, — Чарли рассмеялся и хлопнул её по плечу. — Ну что ты, не расстраивайся! Пойдём, я лучше нам чай заварю.

Чарли всегда знал, как поднять подруге настроение. Тонкс просто обожала чай!

— Ладно, пошли, — она улыбнулась, вытирая слезы.

— Ну, вот и договорились, — Чарли улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг, быстро, как молния, кинулся в дом. — Давай, кто быстрее до кухни! — весело крикнул он уже из коридора.

Тонкс вскочила со ступенек и помчалась за ним.

— Черт! Чарли! Это нечестно — ты первый нач… ДА БЛИН, ВЫКИНЬТЕ КТО-НИБУДЬ, НАКОНЕЦ, ЭТУ ДЕБИЛЬНУЮ ТАБУРЕТКУ!!!

Шум и матные словечки из коридора возвести, что Нимфадора опять споткнулась об табуретку и с разбегу грохнулась на пол.

— Дор, ты как, не сильно ушиблась? — послышался чуть обеспокоенный голос Чарли. — Ты же знаешь, тебе надо быть аккуратнее в узких пространствах.

— Да не, всё норм, — отозвалась Нимфадора. — Ничего, вроде бы, себе не сломала…

— Вот и хорошо, тогда пошли на кухню, у меня есть ещё полчаса до отъезда… ЧЕРТ, ДОР, КОГДА Я СКАЗАЛ «ПОШЛИ», Я ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ ИМЕННО «ПОШЛИ», А НЕ «ПОНЕСЛИСЬ, КАК МЕТЛА НАШЕГО ШКОЛЬНОГО ЛОВЦА»!!!

— Ахах, не догонишь!

— А вот и догоню!

— Нет.

— Дат!

***

Чарли заварил чай на старой газовой плитке (Нимфадоре вообще нельзя приближаться к плите), а Тонкс нашла у себя в чемодане пачку шоколадного печенья.

«Завтракая» (не, ну, а чо, чай и печенье — нормальный такой завтрак!), они весело болтали о том и о сём и сами не заметили, как прошло полчаса.

Ближе к десяти, на улице послышалось чьи-то голоса.

— Видать, это за мной приехали, — сказал Чарли, ставя полупустую чашку на стол. — Прости, Дор, мне пора.

Лицо Нимфадоры, которая за полчаса уже почти забыла про то, что Чарли скоро уезжать, омрачилось, а её волосы преобрели серый оттенок.

— Блин, жаль, — сказала она. — Ну ладно, пошли, я тебя, что ли, провожу…

— О’кей, — согласился Чарли, в один глоток выпивая оставшийся в чашке чай, — пошли.

***

На улице Чарли уже ждало двое мужчин. Один из них держал в руках какой-то старый чайник. Видимо, подумала Тонкс, это портал.

— Портал подействует ровно в десять ноль пять, — словно подтверждая мысль Нимфадоры, произнёс один из мужчин — повыше и с ёжиком чёрных волос на затылке.

— Да, я уже готов, мистер… эээ…

— Андрей Соколов, — ответил мужчина, а его спутник посмотрел на часы у себя на руке.

— Хорошо, а я — Чарли Уизли.

— Мы уже знаем, — кивнул второй из мужчин — с седой козлиной бородкой и голубыми глазами.

Нимфадора чувствовала себя неуютно среди этих мужчин и старалась стоять поближе к Чарли. Тот же вдруг вытащил из-за старой керамической вазы, стоящей у крыльца, темно-синий деловой портфель.

— Откуда?.. — начала Тонкс.

— Я думал, что если ты меня все-таки не отпустишь, я возьму нужные вещи и свалю, — весело улыбнувшись, ответил Чарли.

— Всё с тобой понятно, — усмехнулась девушка.

Соколов и второй мужчина наблюдали за этим разговором двух друзей с безразличием и скукой на лице.

— Ладно, пока Дор, — сказал Чарли Тонкс. — Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.

Нимфадора шмыгнула носом. Чего это она? Терпит же почти год, пока Чарли в Румынии! Но сейчас всё было так скучно и странно, что расставаться с лучшим другом Тонкс не хотелось до жути. Однако она понимала, что всё равно ничего не сделает — «рабооооооота» же.

— О’кей, — Тонкс пересилила себя и улыбнулась. — Дохерачь эту свою работу побыстрее и возвращайся!

Чарли улыбнулся.

— Ты не волновайся. Я как «дохерачу» её — сразу вернусь!

В другое время Уизли никогда бы так не сказал при работниках русского Минестерства Магии, но сейчас он понимал, что в его силах поддержать подругу и он должен это сделать.

Чарли и Нимфадора крепко, по-дружески, обнялись.

— Всё путем, Дор? — сказал Чарли, взяв чемодан и отойдя к приехавшим за ним мужчинам.

— Так точно, — ответила Тонкс, показав жестом «всё о’кей», и улыбнулась.

— Портал сработает через десять секунд, мистер Уизли, — произнёс Андрей Соколов.

— Пока, Дор, — Чарли снова обнял её.

— Мистер Уизли.

— Сейчас-сейчас, иду…

Как только он докоснулся до чайника в руках Соколова, все трое исчезли. На крыльце осталась только Нимфадора.

Блин, вроде пару секунд назад всё было и правда «о’кей», а сейчас… На Тонкс нахлынула какая-то грусть. Нимфадора всхлипнула и пнула ногой какой-то камешек на тропинке, ушибив большой палец (хорошо хоть босоножки додумалась одеть).

Да чёрт! Чего ей так тупо грустно?! Чарли же уезжает только на пару дней, а она сразу расстроилась!

Тонкс вспомнила, что ей придётся ещё дня три просидеть на этой идиотской «даче» в гордом одиночестве. Да ещё и нога болит и локоть, который она ударила, когда упала сегодня утром.

Чёрт. Ну что она за рукожоп такой неудачливый?! Интересно, а бывают ли вообще удачливые рукожопы?..

С этими не сильно хорошими мыслями Нимфадора вошла в дом, с размаху захлопнула за собой дверь и пошла в свою комнату. Там она закинула в дальний угол босоножки и плюхнулась на кровать.

Пролежав так несколько минут без какого-либо движения, она приподнялась на локтях и захлопнула окно. Щебет птиц тут же прекратился. Наступила тишина.

Снова полежала с минуту.

Не выдержав тишины, Тонкс врубила «The Beatles» на полную громкость и, откинувшись на подушки, закрыла глаза.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she had to go,  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
now I long for yesterday._

***

**ФЛЕШБЕК.**

**НОЧЬ С ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИКА НА ВТОРНИК (ночь перед основными событиями фф).**

Большой серый гиппогриф летел над деревьями Запретного леса. На его спине сидело двое мужчин.

— Ну, куда полетим, Рем? — спросил Сириус у друга.

— А хз, если честно, — пожал плечами Люпин. — А ты-то сам что предлагаешь?

— Ну,… Я лично думаю полетать немного над Англией, потом высадить тебя куда-нибудь, а самому полететь на юг — подальше отсюда.

— Ясно. А «куда-нибудь» меня высадить — это куда? — спросил Ремус.

— Да не знаю, куда сам решишь, — ответил Сириус. — Будь моя воля, я бы тебя вообще с собой взял… но, понимаешь… нельзя…

— Понимаю, дружище, — вздохнул Люпин.

— …Если меня увидят, — тем временем продолжал Сириус, — то нам обоим точно кранты. Я же, все-таки, сбежавший из Азкабана узник…

— А я вообще оборотень!

— Слушай, Рем, давай не будем продолжать эту тему, — мягко предложил Сириус.

— Ну, как знаешь… Слушай, уже смеркается, где переночуем?

— А зачем вообще где-то ночевать? — спросил Блэк. — Во-первых, на земле нас вполне могут заметить. А во-вторых — ты сегодня днем спал после всей этой ночной хрени, а мне вообще спать не надо, и так норм.

Клювокрыл бодро взмахнул крыльями и курлыкнул.

— Видишь, Клювик тоже не устал, — усмехнувшись, истолковал «курлык» Сириус.

— Ну, о’кей, — согласился Ремус. — Я не возражаю ещё полетать. Кто знает, сколько времени мы с тобой потом не увидимся.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Сириус и слегка сжал ботинками бока гиппогрифа. Тот взмыл в небо, под самые облака.

**КОНЕЦ ФЛЕШБЕКА.**

***

**УТРО, ПРИМЕРНО ОДИННАДЦАТЬ ЧАСОВ.**

— Сириус, я уже с ног валюсь…

— Рем, ты же всю ночь на гиппогрифе сидел! Чего тебе с ног валиться? А вот я, к примеру, жрать хочу… Эй, Клювик, ты чего?

Клювокрыл вдруг стал стремительно снижаться и в конце концов опустился на землю.

— Устал, да? А если бы тут какое-нибудь озеро было? — хмыкнул Сириус? — Вот ты представь, Рем, а?

Но Люпин проигнорировал его вопрос и задал свой:

— А где это мы вообще находимся?

Ремус и Сириус огляделись вокруг.

Они стояли рядом с одноэтажным белым домиком. Небольшая деревянная табличка рядом с ним гласила чёрными, выведенными акриловой краской, буквами:

**«УИЗЛИ»**

— О, Рем, — воодушевился Сириус, — Артур и Молли когда-то тоже состояли в Ордене Феникса — им можно будет всё объяснить…

— Ты точно уверен, Бродяга? — скептически прервал его Ремус. — А если нам не удастся им «всё объяснить», и они вызовут Министерство?

— Слушай, Рем, ну если ты прям, сильно боишься, давай так: я превращусь в пса, а ты постучишься к Уизли. Если тебе удастся им всё объяснить — я превращусь обратно, а если нет — никто ничего даже не заподозрит, — предложил Сириус. — Ну как тебе такой план, Лунатик?

— Ладно, давай, — после некоторой паузы согласился Ремус.

Сириус тут же превратился в большого чёрного пса, а Ремус, немного помедлив, постучал в обшарпанную деревянную дверь домика.

***

Сквозь музыку битлз вдруг послышалось какие-то другие звуки. Стук в дверь.

Нимфадора даже не шевельнулась. Всё так же лежала на кровати с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в слова, теперь уже «Can't Buy Me Love» (и чо это её на подобные песни потянуло?).

Тонкс и понятия не имела, кто это к ней припёрся, однако идти открывать не хотелось. Это точно не мог быть Чарли: сейчас он уже далеко в России — «рабооооотает».

Постучат и отстанут, подумала Нимфадора (интересно, куда делось её обычное дружелюбие)?

Однако со временем стук не прекратился. Тонкс глубоко вздохнула, встала с кровати и пошла открывать.

Прошла по коридору на крыльцо, открыла дверь, огляделась.

Никого. Всё тот же садик, керамическая ваза у крыльца, тропинка, ведущая к речке.

Будь Нимфадора сейчас в доме своих родителей, подумала бы, что её просто разыгрывают так соседские мальчишки. Однако здесь, на «даче», где за милю никаких «мальчишек» не сыщешь, это предположение сразу же отметалось.

Тонкс ещё раз огляделась и пошла обратно в дом.

***

— Бродяга, ты идиот? Зачем ты меня в эти кусты затащил? — непонимающе спросил Ремус, глядя на большого чёрного пса, который только что зубами за штанину оттащил его от двери.

Сириус превратился обратно в человека.

— Сам не знаю, на меня просто что-то такое нашло… Блин, прости Лунатик.

— Ладно, ничего, будем ещё пробовать?..

— Ага… Кстати, а ты видел, кто это выходил на крыльцо?

— Нет, я с тобой разговаривал.

— Вот и я тоже. Пошли ещё раз пробовать…

— О’кей. Но только при одном условии — больше никаких неожиданных убеганий, ладно?

— Да-да, хорошо, — согласился Сириус. — Пошли.

***

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Нимфадора увидела полупрозрачную серебристую лису[2] — патронус своей матери. Поняв, что он принёс какое-то сообщение, Тонкс-младшая уселась на кровать с ногами и обняла коленки.

— Ну, говори, — сказала она лисе. — Я слушаю.

— Дорогая Нимфадора, — начал патронус, — надеюсь, вы с Чарли хорошо добрались. — Тонкс вздохнула. Каждый год мать начинала своё первое сообщение вот так вот. — Мы с Тедом очень волновались, когда вы с Чарли так быстро ушли, нас не предупредив. — Голос матери посерьёзнел. — Жду ответного патронуса, милая. И хорошего вам с Чарли дня.

Тонкс снова вздохнула. Упоминание о Чарли ещё больше омрачило её мысли.

Что же ответить матери? Может, сказать, что у _них с Чарли_ всё в порядке? А то Андромеда ещё попрётся забирать дочь обратно домой.

Однако Тонкс не хотелось врать матери, поэтому она решила рассказать всё, как есть, только чуть-чуть приуменьшив свои собственные переживания.

Тонкс взяла с комода волшебную палочку и взмахнула ей. Тут же перед девушкой появился её патронус- заяц.

— Привет, мам, — начала диктовать патронусу Нимфадора. — Добрались мы с Чарли нормально. Извини, что вчера так резко сбежали, — надеюсь, у вас с отцом всё хорошо. Сама я очень рада вновь приехать на нашу «дачу», здесь очень классно. К сожалению, Чарли пришлось срочно уехать дня на два по работе. Но я не сильно грущу — понимаю, что так надо… — на этой фразе голос девушки дрогнул. — Сегодня я планирую переделать кучу дел: порисовать на природе, сходить к речке, убраться в доме и возле него… — Нимфадора была готова выдумывать практически что угодно — лишь бы мать не подумала, что ей здесь плохо и не забрала её отсюда. — В общем, у меня всё в порядке. Передавай привет папе! Пока.

Тонкс сделала палочкой незамысловатое движение, и патронус, сорвавшись с места, выбежал из комнаты.

Посидев немного в раздумьях, Нимфадора подумала, что раз она сказала маме, что собирается убраться в доме — то надо этим заняться. Может быть, это хотя бы отвлечет её от неприятных мыслей.

***

Убираться Тонкс не очень любила. Особенно, вручную. Поэтому поняв, что полностью забыла «чистящее заклинание», которому её как-то учила мать, слегка расстроилась. Однако делать было нечего, и Нимфадора, взяв из кухни ведро воды и тряпку, пошла, заниматься уборкой по-маггловски.

Для начала она решила убраться на крыльце.

***

Напевая какую-то мелодию битлов, Нимфадора вышла на крыльцо и столкнулась лицом к лицу с…

Сперва Тонкс подумала: померещилось, что ли? Она узнала его.

Это был…

— Сириус?.. — хрипло произнесла Нимфадора.

***

___  
[1] — «Да, я странный», английский. #хочу_себе_такую_футболку

[2] — не помню, что было в каноне, но я решила, что лиса очень хорошо подходит Андромеде.


	2. Гости, «курица-мутант» и речка

***

**POV НИМФАДОРА ТОНКС.**

— Н-нимфадора?.. — так же запинаясь спросил он.

— Тонкс, — поправила я, и мы оба вдруг рассмеялись.

— Нимфа… Тонкс, мы… — начал он.

Я знала, о чем он будет говорить. Что он не преступник, не предатель, не убийца. Но зачем ему вообще оправдываться передо мной? Как будто я и так не верю ему.

— Проходи в дом, — кратко сказала я.

— Тонкс, познакомься, это Ремус Люпин — мой друг, — он отошёл в сторону и я увидела мужчину, стоявшего за его спиной.

Ремус Люпин… какое-то знакомое имя. Кажется, это бывший однокурсник Сириуса…

— О, здравствуйте, мистер Люпин, — сказала я.

— Никаких «мистеров». Ремус. Просто Ремус, — Люпин улыбнулся.

Господи, какой он, все-таки милый!..

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

— Племяшка… а что это ты делала? — Сириус посмотрел на мои руки, в которых я всё ещё держала ведро с водой и тряпку.

— Э-э-э… — я засмущалась. — Да так, думала поубираться в доме…

— Вручную? Без магии? — его брови взлетели вверх. — А как же заклинание?

— Я забыла его, — призналась я и покраснела.

— Ну ты даёшь, Тонкс, — Сириус усмехнулся.

И тут в разговор вмешался Лю… Ремус, то есть:

— Слушай, Ним… Тонкс, — и справился он под моим сердитый взглядом, — раз ты нас приглашала в дом, то… Понимаешь, не знаю как Сириус, но вот лично я ужасно хочу жрать.

— Ах да, точно, проходите.

Они вслед за мной прошли в прихожую. Все таки, это так странно — ко мне припёрся сам «сбежавший преступник», и по совместительству мой дядюшка, вместе со своим другом. Хрень какая-то…

— ЧЁРТ, Я ДИКО ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ ЗА ЭТУ ТАБУРЕТКУ!!!

— Тонкс, вставай, — протянул мне руку Сириус и усмехнулся. — Сколько времени прошло с нашей последней встречи, а ты всё такой же рукожоп.

***

Признавшись, что ни капли не умею готовить, я предложила своим неожиданным гостям чай с печеньем и бутербродами. Мне кажется, Сириус и Ремус сейчас бы не отказались даже от корки черствого хлеба — так они были голодны.

Накормив их, я приготовилась слушать их рассказ. Рассказ о том, _как всё было на самом деле_.

***

Пожалуй, та история, которую рассказали мне Сириус и Ремус, пока мы пили чай — это самый интересный рассказ который я когда-либо слышала. Порой она была фантастичней «Сказок Барда Биддля», однако я верила каждому слову.

Я совершено не помнила Питера петигрю, хотя Сириус и говорил, что когда то давно я его видела. Однако вомне вдруг проснулась _такая_ ненависть к этой проклятой крысе!.. Даже словами не передать!

Надо отметить, что Сириус рассказывал очень захватывающие. Ремус не перебивал друга — только иногда что-то добавлял от себя.

Ремус вообще такой классный… Чёрт. Кажется, я влюбилась…

Засмотревшись на Ремуса, я чуть отвлеклась от рассказа Сириуса.

— А. что? — рассеяно переспросила я.

— Мы добрались сюда на гиппогрифе, — произнёс Сириус.

— Э-э-э-э… на ком, на ком? — не поняла я.

— Пойдёмте, познакомлю вас, — Сириус усмехнулся и вышел из кухни, жестом пригласив нас с Ремусом следовать за ним.

Я пожала плечами и пошла за Сириусом, поймав на себе весёлый взгляд Ремуса. Я смутилась и опустила глаза. О блин…

***

_Оно_ было привязано к березе на заднем дворе.

— Бля-я… Что это за курица, Сириус?

— Тебе повезло, что он привязан, Нимф, иначе заклевал бы, — усмехнулся Сириус. Я вдруг так испугалась, что даже пропустила то, что Блэк назвал меня «Нимф» мимо ушей. Неужели, эта идиотская курица-мутант может ещё и сожрать меня?.. — Это — Гиппогриф, — объяснил Сириус, — полу-конь, полу-орёл, — я хмыкнула, — Очень гордое животное, так что если тебе дорога жизнь — лучше больше не оскорбляй его.

— Черт… И вы на нем прилетели?

— Ну да, племяшка, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Вообще, он замечательный гиппогриф…

— Ага, по сравнению с драконами… — пробормотала я.

Сириус, не обратив на мою реплику никакого внимания, продолжил:

— …Его зовут Клювокрыл.

Я молча пожала плечами.

— Тонкс, а ты подойди к нему и поклонись, — вдруг произнёс Ремус.

Вся моя симпатия к Люпину разом испарилась. Он совсем уже, наверное. Только познакомились — а уже убить хочет!

— ТЫ СОВСЕМ УЖЕ СПЯТИЛ??? — заорала я на него.

— Племяшка, он прав, — сказал Сириус, едва сдерживая смех. — Если ты, конечно, изучала в Хогвартсе гиппогрифов, то должна знать, что при знакомстве с ним надо смотреть ему прямо в глаза, а затем — поклониться.

— Хрень какая-то… — пробормотала я, но всё же приблизилась к этой, как я её про себя окрестили, курице-мутанту.

Глядя прямо в ярко-оранжевые глаза орло-лошади, я медленно подошла подошла к ней и поклонилась.

Чёрт. Как же мне тогда было страшно.

Возможно, мы и правда в школе изучали гиппогрифов, однако сейчас все материалы по ним напрочь выветрились у меня из головы.

Когда я поклонилась, Клювокрыл — кажется, именно так его назвал Сириус, — взмахнул крыльями и издал какой-то страшный звук.

От неожиданности я подскочила на месте и бросилась назад, в дом.

— Эй! Племяшка! Ты куда?! — вследмне кричал Сириус.

Но мне на это было абсолютно пофиг. Сердце будто ушло в пятки.

Я вбежала в свою комнату и захлопнула за собой дверь. Надо хорошенько поразмыслить.

**КОНЕЦ POV НИМФАДОРА ТОНКС.**

***

**POV СИРИУС БЛЭК.**

Блин. Я так не ожидал встретить Дору…

Когда сидел в Азкабане, я всё время думал о ней. Как она там? Верит ли ещё в меня?

Оказалось, да.

Черт, она ведь была ещё такой мелкой, когда меня посадили в Азкабан. А сейчас как вымахала. Наверное, уже выше Андромеды.

Эх, племяшка…

Такая классная. Высокая, тощая, весёлая, неуклюжая… Я бы смог подбирать прилагательные вечно.

Если бы не ряд причин, то я бы уже давно влюбился в неё.

Но во-первых, я её дядя, а во-вторых — гей.

Мало кто знает о том, что я нетрадиционной ориентации. Думаю, что если бы я сказал об этом матушке — она бы она меня прибила без каких-либо разговоров.

Когда я был курсе так на шестом, то вдруг резко понял, что у меня встаёт на парней.

Тогда я без памяти влюбился в Рема. Но хрен мне. Лунатик же у нас гетеро.

Джеймс мне вообще как брат родной был, а Питер… крыса хуева, чтоб у него на Волдеморта встало, бля.

А Дора… Ну, она ж тогда ещё мелкая была. Смешная такая, милая.

Помнится, как-то она сидела на ящике с грязным бельём, пока я принимал душ, а потом я читал ей «Сказки Барда Биддля».

Кстати, кажется, она на Лунатика запала, да и он на неё _так_ смотрел… Ну и ничего странного — Рем-то у нас булочка с корицей, что бы он там ни говорил.

Да, признаюсь: я немного ревную…

Но блин, они же идеально друг другу подходят. Рем и Дора. Дора и Рем.

Только, блин, они же оба такие, что никогда не признаются… Ни друг другу, ни кому-либо другому, ни даже себе.

А если Дора даже признается Рему, то тот опять начнёт эту свою песню под названием «Я старый глупый противный оборотень…».

Чёртовы ремовы комплексы…

***

— Эй, Тонкс… Ну ты чего? — я заглянул в её комнату.

Она лежала на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и… плакала?

— У… уйди… — она всхлипнула.

— Дора… — я присел рядом с ней. — Слушай, что это с тобой происходит?..

Она снова всхлипнула и села на кровати.

— Прости, Сириус… Понимаешь, обычно, я не такая, но сегодня… на меня что-то такое нашло… Не знаю… мне просто тупо плохо… Столько всего сразу… такого… неожиданного…

Я положил руку ей на плечо.

— Дор… я всё понимаю… Только не плачь пожалуйста.

Когда люди плачут, я сразу теряюсь. Мне становится как-то одиноко и грустно…

Совершенно не умею успокаивать людей.

— Дора…

Она ничего не ответила — только шмыгнула носом.

— На, держи.

Я вынул из кармана носовой платок и протянул ей. Интересно, откуда он у меня? Только вчера обнаружил в кармане мантии…

Белый… почти не запачканный… с вышитыми золотыми нитями звездами… Это созвездие я узнаю сразу. Созвездие большого пса. И среди звёзд — Сириус.

Дора взяла у меня из рук платок, а потом ошарашено взглянула на меня. Я заметил её взгляд.

— Дор… чего?

— С-сириус… — она запнулась. — От-ткуда он у тебя?

Этот вопрос поставил меня в тупик.

— Э… Не знаю… Так — в кармане нашёл…

— Сириус… — она улыбнулась. — Ты что, совсем не помнишь?

— Эээ… Нет. А что я должен помнить?

Она вдруг вдруг рассмеялась. Я удивлённо смотрел на то, как её волосы меняют цвет с серого на ярко-фиолетовый.

— Понимаешь… — сказала она, отсмеявшись. — Этот платок когда-то давным давно вышли мы с мамой… для тебя.

— Ч-что?

Чёрт. И как я мог забыть?

— Ага, — она опять рассмеялась.

— Но… Получается, этот платок пролежал у меня в кармане целых двенадцать лет?..

— Ага, — снова сказала Дора. — Мама тогда заколдовала его так, чтобы он не пачкался, как обычные платки.

— Блин… Дора… Анди, всё-таки, гений!..

И мы оба рассмеялись.

— Эм-м… Я вам не помешал?

Мы с Дорой разом обернулись. На пороге комнаты стоялРем. Блин, и как мы могли про него забыть?!

— Нет, что ты, проходи… — я улыбнулся как можно веселее, а потом обернулся к Доре.

Та вдруг сразу погрустнела. Блин, она же всё ещё злится на Лунатика…

А он же ей просто сказал, как обращаться с Клювокрылом…

Хотя вообще, я бы на её месте тоже испугался. Голодный Клювокрыл — зрелище не для слабонервных.

Стоп. Что?

ГОЛОДНЫЙ?!

Бля, мы же его так и не покормили! А он там, наверное, голодный под деревом сидит.

— Сириус… — начал Рем, но я его сразу же перебил:

— Ребзя, а пошли кормить Клювика.

Дора уставилась на меня как на сумасшедшего. Примерно так я обычно смотрел на Беллатрикс, когда она предлагала испытать на комнибудь круцио.

— Нет, правда, идемте, — согласился со мной Рем.

Ну, хоть кто-то…

— Дора, слушай, — начал я, — ты вполне можешь постоять в стороне — и Клювик тебя и когтем не тронет… — она хмыкнула. — А познакомимся мы вас как-нибудь потом… При более… При других обстоятельствах, короче.

— Ладно ладно, уговорили, — буркнула Тонкс, и я облегчённо выдохнул. — Что там ваша курица-мутант жрёт?

**КОНЕЦ POV СИРИУС БЛЭК.**

***

**POV РЕМУС ЛЮПИН.**

Признаться честно… мне тогда очень сильно понравилась Нимфадора.

Вообще, она очень весёлая и классная. Только вот странная немного.

Я практически не помнил тот свой приезд к Тонксам тринадцать лет назад. Если я тогда и видел Тонкс, то она тогда была… совершенно другой.

***

В общем-то, мы довольно весело провели день. Помогли убраться Тонкс в доме, а потом все вместе сходили к речке.

Да, рядом с домом Тонкс есть речка.

Дора взяла купальник, а мы с Сириусом — полотенца. От домика до речки — всего ничего. Мы добрались быстро.

Клювокрыла мы оставили у дома. Разве что отвязали. Клювокрыл в последнее время так привязался к Сириусу, что никуда не улетал, когда его просили остаться на месте.

Только увидев речку, Тонкс сразу кинулась к воде. Как ребёнок, честное слово.

Помочив ноги у берега, она обернулась полотенцем и стала переодеваться в купальник. Сириус тем временем уселся на песок и стал развязывать шнурки на ботинках.

Я случайно глянул на Тонкс, и хоть она и была завернуть в полотенце, тут же покраснел и отвёл взгляд. Тонкс хихикнула и я ещё больше покраснел. Блиин…

Переоднвшись, Тонкс забежала в воду и нырнув проплыла несколько метров.

— Заходите! Вода тёплая! — весело крикнула она нам.

— Ага! Идём! — крикнул в ответ Сириус.

— Но как же?.. — не понял я. — У нас же нету…

Сириус тут же превратился в большого чёрного пса — а потом обратно.

— Вот так вот, — сказал он и усмехнулся.

— А я?..

Бродяга пожал плечами, снова превратился в пса и вслед за Тонкс бросился к речке. Та весело рассмеялась, подняв сотню брызг и Сириус окатил её водой в ответ.

— Рем, иди к нам! — крикнул он мне, взобравшись на большой камень у берега и превратившись обратно в человека. В человеческой форме Бродяга совершенно не был мокрым. Повезло ему — анимаг!..

***

В конце-концов мне пришлось раздеться, оставшись в одних трусах. Испытывая жуткий конфуз (в основном — перед Тонкс), я медленно вошёл в воду.

Бродяга радостно гавкнул и пихнул меня головой в живот, отчего я грохнул я на дно, став совершенно мокрым.

Тонкс рассмеялась и я зло посмотрел на них с Сириусом. По моему лицу стикали струи воды и… знаете, в тот момент я был совершенно счастлив.

Я бросился на Нимфадору и обрызгал её, но она быв и так уже мокрой, только снова рассмеялась и побежала от меня, поднимая брызги.

***

Сириус отплыл подальше от берега — поплавать в образе собаки. Причем у меня было такое ощущение, что он специально хочет оставить нас с Тонкс наедине. Чёрт. Неужели, он всё-таки догадался?

Когда Бродяга уплыл, Тонкс как-то странно посмотрела на меня. Неужто, она всё ещё дуется? Вроде-бы, момент с Клювокрылом мы уже уяснили…

— Эм-м… Тонкс, — вдруг сказал я.

— Да, что? — она обернулась.

Под её взглядом я жутко смутился и потупил глаза, даже забыв что хотел сказать.

— М… ничего…

Она хмыкнула. Наверное, в её глазах я стал ещё б **о** льшим идиотом.

Нимфадора отошла к какому-то камню и села на него, без смущения уставившись прямо на меня.

Я покраснел.

Я стоял по пояс в воде и Тонкс могла разглядывать мой голый торс во всех подробностях.

— Слушай, Ремус, — вдруг сказала она и я вздрогнул. — А эти шрамы у тебя потому что ты… ты… потому что ты — оборотень?

— Да, — ответил я и вздохнул. — Именно поэтому.

С минуту мы сидели в полном молчании. Точнее, _сидела_ она, а я стоял.

— Ты меня боишься, да, Тонкс? — неожиданно даже для самого себя вдруг спросил я. — Ну, что я тебя покусаю… Я же оборотень.

— Что? — она вздрогнула, вырвавшись из раздумий. — Что? Нет… Разумеется, нет.

— Ну… — я замялся. — Наверняка, тебе омерзительно, что рядом с тобой живёт оборотень…

— Нет, конечно… Ремус, ну что ты. Как ты мог такое подумать? Разумеется, я тебе очень и очень сочувствую, но чтобы боязнь или омерзенее — то разумеется, нет!

У меня отлегло от сердца. Тонкс вообще восприняла сообщение, что я оборотень вполне спокойно. Конечно, она удивлённо посмотрела на меня… Но по сравнению с реакциями многих других людей — это вообще было идеально.

Помнится, когда на третьем курсе Мародеры разузнали мой секрет Хвост… эта поганая крыса Петтигрю… он так сильно испугался, что неделю меня избегал.А ещё я тогда случайно подслушал их с Сириусом разговор. Бродяга сказал, что если Хвост выскажет что нибудь по поводу моей ликантропии — то он наложит на него какоенибудьзаклинание из книжки своей кузины Беллатрикс.

Никто не знал, что я тогда послушал их разговор, да и не надо это. Со временем ту ситуацию с Хвостом забыли. И хотя он всё равно побаивался меня, Сириус стал относиться к нему немного получше.

— Ремус, ты меня совершенно не слушаешь, — вдруг вырвала меня из воспоминаний Тонкс.

— А? Что?

— Я спрашивала: А трансформация — это больно?

— Ну… Знаешь, Тонкс, я уже как-то привык… — я тяжело вздохнул. — Со временем, наверное, можно привыкнуть ко всему.

— Наверное, — грустно повторила за мной она. — Ремус… Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

— Что? А, да, сейчас.

Я не знал, зачем она попросила меня подойти к ней, однако тут же выполнил её просьбу. Тонкс вообще тянула меня к себе, как магнит.

Я встал напротив неё. Вдруг она подняла руку и провела пальцем по одному из шрамов на моей груди.

— Тонкс… Что?.. — я вздрогнул и посмотрел прямо на неё.

На секунду мои глаза встретились с её, но потом я отвёл их и вздохнул.

Что она вообще делает?

Нимфадора продолжила поглаживать шрамы на моем теле.

Зачем она это делает?

Будь на её месте кто нибудь другой, я бы уже давно оттолкнул его и убежал куда-нибудь подальше. Но это была _она_.

Если бы я оттолкнул Нимфадору, то оскорбил бы её. А я этого совершенно не хотел.

Она вдруг обняла меня, масирующими движениями поглаживая шрамы уже на моей спине.

Чёрт побери. Что она себе вообще позволяет. И почему я всё ещё не прекратил это безумие?

Её тело вдруг прижалось к моему. Я почувствовал жар, хотя вода была прохладная.

Наши глаза вновь встретились. Я хотел что-то сказать, но не смог. Вместо этого — положил руки ей на плечи.

Зачем?

Она переместила свои руки с моей спины опять на мою грудь.

Мы смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза. Её руки ласкали мою грудь. Да, это были именно ласки. Такие безобидные, но такие… возбуждающие.

Я хотел прижаться к ней всем телом, но она не позволяла этого. Её руки будто держали меня на определённом расстоянии. Так близко… Но так хочется _ещё ближе_ …

И в то же время я понимал, что надо прекратить это всё. Она — племянница моего лучшего друга, который кстати, сейчас где-то по-близости.

О черт. Зачем я вообще ввязался в это всё? Остался бы себе в Хогвартсе, пока Дамблдор разрешает, а потом бы уехал обратно — в свой бедный домишко в пригороде Лондона. И знать бы не знал о Нимфадоре Тонкс.

Но нет же. Вместо этого я полетел вместе со сбежавшим узником самой страшной тюрьмы всей Магической Британии на орлоконе к его чертовски привлекательной племяннице, и влюбился в неё. Чувствуете всю абсурдность этой фразы? Вот и я тоже да.

— Рем? Дора? — вдруг раздался позади нас голос Сириуса.

Чёрт. Он нас видел.

От неожиданности я подпрыгнул на месте, дернулся в сторону и плюхнулся на илистое дно речки больно ударившись спиной об один из камней.

Сириус уже успевший принять человеческий облик, в полностью промокшей одежде и с полотенцем на плечах подошёл к нам, и недоумевающим взглядом посмотрел сначала на меня, а потом на Нимфадору.

— Эм-м… Что это у вас произошло? — спросил он.

Наверное, я выглядел очень по-дурацки, сидя тогда на дне, с голым торсом, наполовину выглядывающим из-под практически прозрачной воды и растерянным выражением лица. Шрамы на теле дико жгло, но я испытывал от этого лишь наслаждение. Потому что их касалась своими пальчиками _она_. Нимфадора Тонкс.

— Сириус, мы… — Нимфадора пребывала в не менее растеряном состоянии.

Она покраснела, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, а Сириус вдруг зассмеялся. Нимфадора глянула на него и вдруг тоже рассмеялась.

Они хохотали, а я непонимающе смотрел на них, а вотом вдруг тоже рассмеялся.

***

Чёрт. Ну и повезло Нимфадоре иметь такого замечательного дядюшку, как Сириус. Он не стал задавать нам никаких дурацких вопросов. Будто-бы всё итак понял. Наверное, так оно и было.

Я помнил, как когда мы учились на последних курсах в Хогвартсе, он был в меня влюблен. Я не знал, прошла ли эта влюблённость или нет, но не очень об этом думал.

Сейчас у меня была Нимфадора. И я думал лишь об одном: как бы её не потерять.

***

Смеркалось.

Мы все трое — я, Нимфадора и Сириус — сидели на веранде старого летнего домика Уизли. Сириус курил магловскую сигарету, Нимфадора читала какую-то книгу, а я просто сидел в плетеном кресле, слушал, как в траве стрекочут кузнечики и наслаждался красотой вечернего пейзажа.

О том случае не речке мы с Сириусом и Нимфадорой больше не заговаривали. Просто изобрадали, что всего этого просто не было.

Я прекрасно понимал, что это неправильно, но всё-равно в глубине души надеялся, что _такое_ повторится вновь.

Мы слушали музыку. По выбору Нимфадоры, разумеется.

Какие-то «The Beatles».

Я никогда не увлекался музыкой и поэтому не знал этой группы, но песня которую поставила Нимфадора мне точно нравилась.

_I give her all my love  
That’s all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You’d love her too  
I love her  
She gives me ev’rything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her  
A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as i  
Have you near me  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

**КОНЕЦ POV РЕМУС ЛЮПИН.**


	3. Правда или действие

**POV НИМФАДОРА ТОНКС.**

Я проснулась самая первая. Полежав немного с открытыми глазами, я встала с кровати, переоделась, и пошла, чистить зубы.

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, я отправилась в комнату Чарли, где вчера постелила Сириусу и Ремусу. Тихо скрипнув дверью, я вошла туда. Сириус лежал на раскладушке, которую мы вчера все вместе притащили из сарая рядом с домом, а Ремус — на кровати Чарли. Видимо, они так договорились.

— Доброе утро, Дора, — поприветствовал меня Сириус.

Я вздрогнула. Не ожидала, что он уже проснулся. Вчера они с Ремом уснули ещё, когда мы после похода на речку сидели на веранде, и мне пришлось, их будить.

— Эм, доброе утро, Сириус, — я улыбнулась.

— Думала, что я ещё сплю? — весело спросил он.

— Вообще, да, — честно призналась я, и он рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, — вдруг задумчиво произнёс он, — если бы кровать Чарли не была бы такой узкой, я бы с радостью переместился туда.

— Что? — не поняла я.

— Ах да, точно, я же тебе ещё не рассказывал…

— О чём? — во мне проснулось любопытство.

-… пошли в ванную, расскажу — а то ещё Лунатика разбудим.

— А этот твой «рассказ», что-ли, как-то связан с Ремусом? — с интересом спросила я.

— Да нет, — Сириус усмехнулся. — То есть в том числе и с ним, но не только с ним… А будить я его не хочу, потому что он вчера поздно уснул.

— А, понятно, — сказала я. — Ладно, пошли в ванную.

— Ага.

Сириус откинул одеяло и встал с кровати. Он был в футболке Чарли (хз как потом тому всё объяснить. Мол, приезжал ко мне, пока тебя не было, один преступник-не преступник, и спал в твоей футболке) и трусах. Сириуса я совершенно не стеснялась — ну, не знаю почему.

Мы вышли из комнаты, и пошли в ванную. Там Сириус уселся на край ванны и стал чистить зубы наколдованной ещё вчера щёткой.

— Так ты хотел мне, что-то рассказать, — напомнила ему я.

Он поглядел в зеркало и сплюнул пасту в раковину, будто бы думая: рассказывать мне или не рассказывать.

— Понимаешь, Дор, — наконец начал он. — Ещё в школе — на старших курсах — я понял, что я гей.

— Да? — я удивлённо подняла брови. Честно, всегда думала, что он гетеро.

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Ну, и, разумеется, первым, кого я заметил, в сексуально-романтическом плане был Ремус.

— Да? — снова спросила я, чувствуя себя полной дурой. — А он то, что?

— Ну… Во-первых, волчонок у нас всегда был натуралом, а во-вторых, он же ведь, — Сириус закатил глаза, — «старый, глупый, противный оборотень».

Я вздохнула. Да уж, этот Ремус очень трудный…

— Короче, Дор, — Сириус посерьезнел, — если Рем тебе, когда-нибудь будет говорить про то, какой он «старый и противный» — не верь и сразу целуй его.

— О’кей… — начала я, но потом вдруг, обратила внимание на вторую часть фразы. — Стоп. Что?!

— Говорю: «и сразу целуй его», — спокойно повторил Сириус.

Я покраснела до кончиков ушей. Блин, а ведь реально, так хочется его поцеловать…

— Слушай, Сириус, а можно вопрос по поводу твоей… нетрадиционной ориента… — я хотела перевести тему в более мирное русло.

— Нельзя, — вдруг оборвал меня Сириус.

Я удивлённо взглянула на него. Та резкая интонация, с которой он сказал, это слово удивила меня.

— Эм, что? — не поняла я.

— Лучше ты мне ответь на один вопрос, — сказал Сириус. Я сглотнула, примерно представляя что это будет за вопрос. — Что у вас с Ремусом было вчера?

Этот вопрос застал меня врасплох.

— Ничего, Сириус, совершенно ничего… — начала я, но под строгим взглядом Сириуса сломалась. — Ладно, … ну, было, кое-что…

Он посмотрел на меня, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Пойми, Дора… У Сириуса очень нежная психика, а самооценка так вообще — ниже плинтуса. И если, ты просто немного поиграешь с его чувствами, то… Он очень ранимый, пойми, Дора…

— Я… Я понимаю, — начала я и мне почему- то захотелось плакать. Такое чувство, будто Сириус думает, что я способна насмехаться над Ремусом… Но я ведь не способна… Не способна ведь, да?

Сириус снова засунул в рот зубную щётку и стал медленно водить ею там. Сначала я смотрела на него, а потом отвела взгляд. Чёрт. Что же мне делать? Что сказать?

Но оказалось, что говорить ничего и не надо. Сириус сам продолжил наш с ним разговор.

— Пойми, Дора, — сказал он, — если кто, либо посмеет обидеть Лунатика — я дам ему пизды и вышвырну в окно. Если кто-то посмеет обидеть тебя — я сделаю с ним тоже самое. Я хочу, чтобы вы были вместе, но если вы поссоритесь… Я вас обоих нахуй из дома выпну, а сам улечу на Марс, пить лимонад с дементорами.

— Если переводить с блэковского на человеческий, — усмехнувшись, начала я, — то это значит…

— Да, племяшка, ты права, — Сириус усмехнулся в ответ. — Это значит, что вы оба мне одинаково дороги — ты и Рем.

***

Позавтракали мы чаем с бутербродами. Рем хотел ещё поджарить омлет, но у нас не было нужных продуктов.

После завтрака мы вышли на веранду и стали думать, чем заняться. Сириус предложил снова сходить на речку, но мы с Реиусом синхронно помотали головами и он со вздохом признал, что и правда — там будет скучно.

Сидя в плетеном кресле, я даже слегка задумалась.

Разумеется о том, что произошло вчера, когда мы ходили на речку.

Я сама не знала, зачем тогда подозвала Ремуса. Он такой… Блин, дура ты Тонкс — влюбилась.

А ведь Сириус сразу об этом догадался. И если что, я сразу же последую его совету. Хи-хи!

— Эй, смотрите, ребят, это что — дождь?

Голос Сириуса вырвал меня из раздумий. Я посмотрела во двор. И правда — дождь. Теперь мы точно не сможем никуда сходить…

— Так, что будем делать? — спросил Ремус.

Я пожала плечами и поглядела на него. Он сразу отвёл взгляд.

— А давайте поиграем во что-нибудь, — предложил Сириус. Я непонимающе посмотрела на него. — Племяшка, у тебя есть какие нибудь настолки?

Я опять пожала плечами. Кто знает.

— Скорее всего, все-таки, нет. Но можно поискать на чердаке, — это я произнесла уже в слух.

— Итак, — произнёс Сириус, — Дора, ты с Ремусом пойдёшь искать, а я…

— А почему ты не пойдёшь с нами? — я подозрительно прищурилась. Очевидно ведь…

— А потому, — сказал он, и вынув из кармана пачку сигарет, достал одну из них и зажёг волшебной палочкой. — Вы должны пойти _вместе_.

Я сердилась на Сириуса. Но одновременно с этим и хотела пойти на чердак вдвоем с Ремусом. Только вот вопрос — хочет ли он.

— Лунатик? — за меня спросил у него Сириус. — Пойдёшь же с Дорой?

Ремус вопросительно по смотрел на меня. Я подмигнула ему.

— Пойду разумеется, — наконец ответил он.

— Вот и хорошо, — усмехнулся Сириус, выпустив изо рта струйку сигаретного дыма.

— Пошли, — сказала Ремусу я и вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, взяла его за руку.

Ремус вздрогнул.

— Ага, пойдём.

И мы, выйдя из веранды, вошли в дом.

***

Чердак дома представлял из себя небольшое помещение, где хранились куча всякого ненужного старья. Но среди всей этой хрени иногда, можно было найти что-то нормальное.

— Дай-ка мне лестницу, — попросила я Ремуса.

Я хотела за лесть наверх к самой крыши и посмотреть, есть ли там на полке настольные игры.

— О’кей, — Ремус подтащил ко мне большую лестницу.

— Спасибо.

Я переставила лестницу к стене и полезла по ней наверх. Я не беспокоилась, что лестница может упасть — Ремус придерживал её снизу.

Добравшись до самой крыши, я осмотрела полку. Куча всяких пыльных книг и всякой прочей хрени. Даже если мы с Чарли в один из своих прошлых приездов брали с собой настолки, то здесь их быть точно не могло.

— Нету тут ничего, — сообщила я Ремусу, стоящему внизу.

— Ясно, — с лёгкой грустью ответил он.

Я начала медленно спускаться вниз и разумеется по всей правилам жанра (жанр этот если, что называется «рукожоп с дебильным именем Нимфадора, куда-то лезет») грохнулась вниз.

На секунду я подумала, что сейчас наверно проломлю пол и вывалюсь, где-нибудь на кухне, но вдруг меня кто-то подхватил.

Когда летела вниз, я зажмурилась, а открыв глаза увидела испуганное лицо Ремуса.

— Р-ремус?.. — я была испугана и, между тем, приятно поражена.

Его крепкие руки держали меня в воздухе.

Блин. Каждому рукожопу в мире нужен такой Ремус. А мне — тем более.

— Нимфадора… — он наклонился ко мне.

Наши лица почти соприкасались. Я чувствовала его тёплое дыхание, что заставляло моё сердце замирать.

Он приблизился ко мне почти вплотную. Я обняла его, обхватив ногами его торс.

От пристально, но с такой нежностью, смотрел на меня.

— Ре-ем… — начала я, но тут же умолкла.

Его дыхание опаляло мою шею, а руки теребили край моей рубашки.

Я вся вспотела, чувствуя, как его руки касаются моей кожи.

Провела пальцем по его гладко выбритому подбородку и еле ощутимо коснулась его губ.

Господи, как он близко.

— Рем? Дора? Вы что там так долго? — послышался откуда-то снизу голос Сириуса.

Мы оба вздрогнули. Опять он. Блин, ну и дядя — мешает любимой племяшке побыть со своим «другом»-оборотнем…

Сказать честно, я сейчас ужасно сердилась на Сириуса, что он снова помешал нам с Ремусом.

Сначала, значится, послал нас вдвоём на чердак, явно намекая на кое-что… кхем-кхем… кое-что, а потом сам зовёт нас.

Я с сожалением слезла с рук Ремуса, и вздохнула.

— Рем? Дора? — снова позвал нас Сириус.

— Ну что, идём, — предложил мне Ремус.

— Ага, — согласилась я, понимая что Сириус ждёт.

Мы вместе поставили лестницу на место и спустились по лестнице вниз.

***

— Не нашлось у нас никаких настолок, — не слишком радостно сообщила я, когда мы с Ремусом вернулись обратно на веранду. Люпин кивнул.

Сириус курил сигарету, а на дворе по прежнему лил дождь, что не могло не огорчить меня ещё больше. И, кажется ни одну меня — Ремус грустно вздохнул, посмотрев за перила веранды. А может это из-за того нашего не удавшегося поцелуя?..

— А давайте в «правду или действие», — вдруг неожиданно предложил Сириус.

— Эм… Даже не знаю… — начал Ремус.

— А, что — хорошая идея, — сама не знаю, почему согласилась я.

— О’кей, — сказал Сириус.

Он вытащил из кармана небольшую белую бусину и положил её на стол.

— Но… зачем нам эта штуковина? — не поняла я.

— Это магический вариант игры «правда или действие», — начал объяснять Сириус. — Если наложить на какой-либо (абсолютно любой) небольшой предмет особое заклинание, то, когда кто-то соврет в «правде», этот предмет поменяет цвет.

— А… понятно…

Сириус навёл волшебную палочку на бусину и, что-то тихо прошептал. Видимо, то самое заклинание.

**КОНЕЦ POV НИМФАДОРА ТОНКС.**

***

**POV РЕМУС ЛЮПИН.**

Первым должен был быть я.

— Правда или действие? — спросил я у Нимфадоры.

— Действие, — ответила она и предупредила: — Только, если задашь мне, что нибудь тупое, то сам потом будешь два дня без перерыва кукарекать под кроватью Чарли.

Я усмехнулся и стал думать. Как на зло ничего не приходило в голову. В конце концов я произнес, думая, не слишком ли это жестоко:

— пойди погладь Клювокрыла.

— Эту курицу-мутант? — Тонкс дернулась, но игра есть игра.

Под нашими с Сириусом пристальными взглядами, Нимфадора подошла к Клювокрылу, который тем временем точил когти об камни рядом с крыльцом.

— Эм. Типа привет, клювик, — произнесла Нимфадора, в любую секунду готовая сорваться с места и броситься обратно — к нам на веранду.

Тонкс, глядя гиппогрифу прямо в глаза, медленно подошла к нему и, дрожа всем телом, поклонилась, а потом быстро разогнала спину. К её (и нашему) неприкрытому удивлению, Клювокрыл поклонился в ответ. Даже с веранды я слышал, как Нимфадора громко облегчённо выдохнула. Она протянула руку вперёд и погладила гигантскую лошаптицу по клюву. Гиппогриф курлыкнул и зажмурился от удовольствия.

***

— Правда или действие, — произнесла Нимфадора, глядя на Сириуса.  
Клювокрыл сидел на полу рядом с нами и с усердием выковыривал червяков из-под перил веранды.

— Давай «правда», — сказал Сириус.

— У тебя был, когда-нибудь секс с парнями? — без раздумий спросила она.

— Не-а, — легко ответил Сириус. Бусина на столе всё так же оставалась белой. — У нас в школе было геев — раз-два и обчелся. Из всех известных мне — только я и Дамблдор… Но не стал бы я с этим старикашкой мутить! — Бродяга весело рассмеялся, а вместе с ним и Тонкс.

Только я один сидел тихо, задумчиво глядя на стол передо мной. Сейчас очередь спрашивать Бродяги — у меня. А кто этого пса знает, хех?

Вопрос Сириуса не заставил себя ждать:

— Правда или действие?

— Действие, — со вздохом ответил я.

— Поцелуй Дору, — на одном дыхании выпалил он и откинулся на спинку кресла, а потом добавил, чтобы не дать мне схитрить: — Только в губы.

Было видно, что это действие он придумал для меня ещё давно. А вот я, мягко говоря, пребывал в шоке.

Я посмотрел на Тонкс. Она ухмыльнулась и выжидающе подняла брови в верх. Я смущённо от вёл глаза.

Ладно, чему быть, того не миновать. Всё равно мы ужес ней чуть не поцеловались целых два раза.

Я поднялся с кресла и подойдя к Нимфадоре вдруг накрыл её губы своими. Поцелуй продлился не больше пяти секунд.

— Всё, хватит-хватит, — усмехнулся Сириус, глядя на нас.

Я смущённо вернулся на своё место.

***

Затем последовало пару милых невинных вопросов по типу «какая твоя любимая еда». Я сидел, не шевелясь и думал о том поцелуе. Все-таки, он мне пришелся по душе. Хы-хы.

— Эй, Рем! — окликнул меня Сириус.

— А. Да. Что? — Я вздрогнул. — Прости, задумался.

Сириус ухмыльнулся, и я понял, что он даже знает, _о чем именно_ я думал.

— Правда или действие? — спросил он.

— Правда, — ответил я, хотя вообще мне жутко хотелось повторить, то «действие».

— Ага… — Сириус задумался и наконец произнес: — Тебе нравится Нимфадора… извиняюсь. Тонкс?

Я опять смутился. Ну да, нравится. Но не говорить же им об этом. Я слишком стар для неё. И вообще — оборотень.

— Ну… нет, — они удивлённо посмотрели на меня. — Ну… в смысле, она классный человек и хороший друг, но как девушка… нет…

Сириус хмыкнул, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Эй, смотрите, ребят.

Он указал пальцем на стол. Я посмотрел туда и увидел, что бусина поменяла цвет с белого на пурпурный.

Ну, да. Об этой маленькой детали я как-то забыл.

— Значит, я тебе, все-таки нравлюсь, Ремус. Как девушка, — Тонкс хитро ухмыльнулась, а потом вдруг заулыбалась.

Я не знал, что ответить. Не стоит давать ей надежду на то, что мы можем быть вместе.

Нимфадора подошла ко мне и вдруг крепко обняла.

— Заклинания магической «правды или действия» никогда не врут.

Я обернулся. Сириус с довольной ухмылкой сидел на своём стуле закинув ногу на ногу и с обычной маггловской сигаретой в правой руке.

**КОНЕЦ POV РЕМУС ЛЮПИН.**

***

День прошёл довольно обычно. Сириус, Ремус и Нимфадора начали убираться на чердаке и нашли там гигантский фонарь, после чего Сириус стал играть в теневой театр и про уборку все благополучно забыли.

Пообедав, ребята снова вышли на веранду. Дождь всё лил и не прекратился даже к вечеру.

***

В одиннадцать вечера они наконец-то решили пойти спать. Пока Ремус расстилал кровать, Сириус пошёл в душ.

Расправив одеяло, Ремус лёг на кровать и взял с тумбочки рядом какую-то книгу.

Но от чтения его оторвали.

Дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и Ремус увидел на пороге Нимфадору. Ему, если честно, не очень хотелось сейчас встречаться с ней, но не прогонять же её.

— Я войду, о’кей? — спросила она.

Ремус кивнул и положил книгу обратно на тумбочку поняв, что почитать у него сейчас не получится.

— Ремус, я хотела с тобой поговорить… — начала Нимфадора, садясь на кровать рядом с Ремусом.

— Я тебя слушаю, — сухо ответил он.

— Ремус, понимаешь, я…

— Рем, я всё! — в двери появился Сириус.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — быстро сказала Нимфадора и пулей вылетела из комнаты.

— Эй, Дор, ты чего? — недоуменно крикнул ей в до гонку Сириус, которого она чуть не сбила с ног. Тонкс не ответила. — Ладно…

Сириус прошёл к своей раскладушке и улегся на неё.

— И что это с ней?.. — Спросил он, то ли у Ремуса, то ли у самого себя.

— Возможно, она хотела поговорить со мной. Наедине. Не при тебе. — В голосе Ремуса слышался некоторый упрёк.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Спокойной ночи, Рем.

Блэк волшебной палочкой выключил свет в комнате.

— Спокойной ночи, Сириус, — отозвался Ремус.

Вскоре мужчины уснули.

***

Нимфадора никак не могла уснуть. Она ворочалась в кровати и всё думала о том, что произошло сегодня. И вчера тоже.

Вечером почистив зубы она хотела зайти к Ремусу, чтобы поговорить с ним о своих чувствах к нему. Она просто больше не могла держать это всё при себе.

Нимфадора была уверена, что Ремусу она тоже не безразлична — просто тот, по какой либо причине боится ей в этом признаться.

Тонкс понимала, что им с Ремусом надо поговорить.

Однако когда она начала сегодня вечером, что-то объяснять у Ремусу, в комнату припёрся Сириус.

Нет-нет, Тонкс вовсе не стеснялась Блэка. Просто тогда она чувствовала, что им с Ремусом надо поговорить наедине.

Сириус и так знал о них очень многое. А о их чувствах — наверное, даже больше, чем они сами.

***

Ближе к двум ночи Нимфадора наконец-то уснула, с головой закутавшись в одеяло. 


	4. Типа эпилога

Проснувшись, Нимфадора почувствовала, что она вся мокрая от пота. Кажется, ей снился какой-то очень страшный сон… Вот только какой?

Нимфадора всегда отличалась своим неумением запоминать даже самые интересные сны, что её иногда очень огорчало.

Но вот, что ей снилось сегодня ночью?..

Нимфадора поняла, что ей надо в душ. Часы показывали полседьмого утра, а значит Сириус и Ремус скорее всего ещё не проснулись. Тонкс одела свои домашние тапочки и как была — в ярко-оранжевой футболке и трусиках — пошла в ванную комнату.

***

В доме было довольно темно, а через небольшие окошки внутрь проникали лишь отблески восходящего солнца.

Подойдя к двери ванной, Нимфадора вдруг поняла, что там кто-то есть. Дверь была закрыта, свет включен, а изнутри доносится шум воды.

«Интересно, это Ремус или Сириус?» — подумала Нимфадора.

Она решила подождать, пока человек, который находился в ванной, выйдет. В ожидании она облокотилась на дверь, совсем забыв две очень важные вещи. Во-первых, задвижку в ванной они с Чарли сломали ещё в прошлом году, а новую так и не купили, а во-вторых дверь открывалась внутрь.

Поэтому разумеется, что как только Нимфадора облокотилась на дверь, дверь сразу же открылась, а Тонкс полетела на вложенный керамической плиткой пол ванной.

— БЛЯ-Я!.. — закричала она, больно ударившись спиной об пол.

— Эм. Тонкс?

Нимфадора, потирая ушибленную спину, поднялась с пола и только тогда обратила внимание на человека, который стоял в душевой кабинке, причём совершенно мокрый и совершенно голый.

Это был Ремус Люпин.

— М-м-м… Прости, Ремус, — Тонкс старалась смотреть ему в глаза и вообще на лицо, не обращая внимания на то, что было ниже.

Вообще-то, Нимфадора, мягко говоря, была ужасно шокирована. Во-первых, неожиданным падением двери, а во-вторых — Ремусом.

— Тебе не больно? — спросил Ремус, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Ну, а ты сам подумай, — хмыкнула Тонкс. — Я только что со всей силы, причём — совершенно неожиданно!) грохнулась на супер-пупер твердущий пол… Да у меня чуть сердце не остановилось!!!

Последнюю фразу Тонкс прокричала на весь дом, так, что грозила разбудить Сириуса.

— Блин, прости… — начал Ремус.

— Да забей, — махнула рукой Нимфадора. — Я просто очень не ожидала… тебя здесь увидеть.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Люпин.

Нимфадора усмехнулась в ответ.

— Слушай, ты, это, извини, что я к тебе так неожиданно ворвалась…

Она приблизилась к нему и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Он смутился и попытался хотя бы чуть-чуть прикрыться полотенцем.

— Ремус… — Нимфадора положила руки ему на плечи.

— Тонкс… — прошептал он и мягко накрыл её губы поцелуем.

***

— Слушай, Тонкс, ты прости, что я это… ну… тебя поцеловал… и мы чуть не… — он замялся.

Они сидели в комнате Чарли на кровати, а Сириус на раскладушке всё ещё досыпал. Часы показывали восемь двадцать утра, и Ремус с Нимфадорой только-только вернулись из ванной.

— Ремус, чего ты извиняешься?! — Нимфадора, кажется, даже рассердилась. — Я была совершенно не против всего того, что между нами произошло! Даже за!

Ремус вздохнул и отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Нет, дело даже не в этом… — наконец заговорил он. — Понимаешь… Я оборотень… И никакие отношения между нами невозможны…

— Рем! — резко оборвала его Тонкс. — Что ты вообще за чушь такую несёшь?! То, что ты оборотень, никак не влияет на моё отношение к тебе! Монс… Волком ты становишься только раз в месяц, а в остальное время ты вполне нормальный человек!

Ремус снова вздохнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Ты мне нравишься, Рем, понимаешь? — чуть тише произнесла она, проводя рукой по его щеке. — Нравишься, не смотря даже на то, что ты оборотень…

Опять вздох.

— Даже… Наверное, даже, я люблю тебя…

— Что?

— Говорю, я люблю тебя Рем, и мне глубочайший пофиг на твою ликантропию, будь ты хоть сто раз оборотень, — твёрдо закончила Нимфадора.

Несколько минут они оба молчали, а потом Ремус медленно произнёс, пытаясь перевести тему разговора:

— Ладно, Тонкс, пошли готовить завтрак.

— Ага, пошли, — сразу же согласилась Нимфадора. — Сириус, наверное, уже скоро проснётся.

— Угу.

***

День ребята решили провести около дома, потому что в любую минуту мог приехать Чарли, и тогда Сириусу с Ремусом надо было срочно собираться и улетать оттуда, а Нимфадора не была на сто процентов уверена, что сможет всё объяснить Чарли.

Вообще, когда Чарли только уехал, Нимфадора очень расстраивалась по этому поводу, а сейчас она была бы рада провести как можно больше времени с Сириусом и Ремусом.

***

Где-то около четырёх часов дня, когда ребята в очередной раз искали на кухне «чо пожрать», Нимфадору вызвали по камину.

— Скорее всего, это Чарли, — шепнула Тонкс друзьям. — Идите на веранду, а я с ним поговорю.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Ремус и потащил Сириуса из кухни.

***

Это и правда был Чарли.

— Привёл, Дор, — улыбнулся он подруге.

Тонкс улыбнулась в ответ.

— Привет-привет! Рада тебя видеть, Чарли.

— Ага, я тебя тоже. Прости, что так долго не мог связаться с тобой — времени совершенно не было.

— А что вы там с этими русскими делали? — с интересом спросила Нимфадора.

— Да так… Короче, приеду — все расскажу. Там долго рассказывать.

— О’кей. Кстати, а когда ты собираешься возвращаться.

— Как смогу, — ответил Чарли. — С этим нашим проектом мы уже закончили. Надо только переговорить с их руководителем, собрать вещи, и всё — портальчиком в родную Англию, — он рассмеялся.

Нимфадора тоже засмеялась, но только как-то грустно. Ей жалко было расставаться с Сириусом и Ремусом. Эти несколько дней пролетели для неё за пару минут, и надо сказать, Тонкс очень классно провела это время. А она даже не знала, когда вновь увидит дядюшку и его друга.

Грусть в голосе Тонкс не укрылась от Чарли, и поэтому он, чуть посерьезнев, спросил:

— Дор, у тебя там всё нормально? У тебя просто голос какой-то… грустный, что-ли…

— Да не, всё о’кей, — отмахнулась Тонкс. — Просто я очень скучаю по тебе.

Это было самой, что ни на есть правдой. Даже учитывая то, что Нимфадора очень здорово провела время в компании Сириуса и Ремуса, она всё равно скучала по Чарли. Все-таки, он был её самым близким другом.

— Я тоже по тебе, — ответил Чарли, улыбнувшись. — Но ты там не скучай — я постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее. Часам к шести точно буду.

— Понятно. Жду.

Они ещё поболтали, о том и о сём.

***

Когда Нимфадора, завершив разговор с Чарли, наконец-то вышла на веранду, было уже почти пять вечера.

Сириус и Ремус сидели на ступеньках веранды и играли в волшебные карты. Нимфадора на секунду даже залюбовалась этой картиной. Вот, что называется лучшие друзья.

— Приветик. Я всё, — оповестила их Тонкс о своём появлении.

— Долго же вы там разговаривали, племяшка, — хмыкнул Сириус.

В это время его колода рухнула и загорелась.

— Е-е-е! Я победил! — Ремус шутливо вскинул кулаки в верх.

— Блин, — давай ещё один раз сыграем, — предложил ни капли не расстроенный Сириус.

— Давай, — радостно согласился Ремус.

Было видно, что игра доставляет им обоим радость.

— Я что вам хотела сказать, — начала Тонкс, — Чарли сообщил мне, что приедет где-то через час.

— Да? — чуть огорченно спросил Ремус.

Оба мужчины оторвались от игры, и волшебные карты тут же исчезли. Видимо, подумала Нимфадора, — они были не настоящими, а просто наколдованными.

— Ага, — подтвердила Нимфадора.

\- Черт. Жаль… — вздохнул Сириус. — Ладно. Надо собраться, пока Чарли не приехал.

***

Нимфадора собрала Сириусу и Ремусу в дорогу сумку (которую они нашли на чердаке) со всеми нужными вещами. Еда (Ремус обнаружил на кухне шоколад, и Тонкс, смеясь, отдала ему его), немного старой одежды Чарли (которую тот оставлял на следующий год в домике, а потом благополучно забывал про неё) и ещё немного всякого полезного.

Сириус сначала отказывался (но потом согласился), а вот Ремус сразу же принял подарок, поблагодарив за него Нимфадору.

А ещё ребятам надо было убрать из комнаты Чарли раскладушку, на которой спал Сириус, чтобы Уизли, когда приедет, не догадался, что у Нимфадоры были гости.

Когда все дела были сделаны, а вещи собраны, до пяти часов оставалось всего десять минут.

Нимфадора, Сириус и Ремус вышли из дома. Они ещё до этого покормили Клювокрыла, и теперь гиппогриф был готов к отлёту.

Сириус и Ремус сели на гигантскую орлоптицу и, попрощавшись с Нимфадорой, взмыли над домиком.

Тонкс присела на ступеньки веранды и стала смотреть им вслед. Когда Клювокрыл и сидящие на нем окончательно скрылись в дали, Нимфадора вздохнула с лёгкой грустью, а потом вдруг улыбнулась.

Всё-таки, это были замечательные три дня…

Рядом с домиком раздался хлопок трансгрессии, и Нимфадора мигом вскочила со ступенек.

Это был Чарли.


End file.
